Communication between electronic devices, such as integrated circuits, requires electrical contacts on both devices to be coupled together, which contacts may take the form of pins of an integrated circuit. Often, each signal coupled from one device to another is associated with a separate, dedicated pin. For example, in a motor control system, a driver may be coupled to a controller through one pin at which a command signal from the controller is provided to the driver. It is desirable to minimize the package size of integrated circuits and thus, the number of pins required.